Luminous Heaven
by no1karecc
Summary: Xingcai gets to rest from the battlefield for a while, so she gets to enjoy the many other things of life...smut adventures of Xingcai.


Note: I do not own ANY characters nor do I own Dynasty Warriors. This is just a story I wanted to do for the sake of it. Also, this story is a firsty. So please bare with me. Thank you!

There was a celebration banquet for all Shu officers after their fine victory. It was set inside the castle with many rooms and stories. The first floor filled with meats and buns and wine, the second floor with entrainment such as dancers and music, and the third where there were rooms for officers to lay and rest. Everyone was in such a good mood knowing they wouldn't have to be on the battlefield for another couple of months. Especially Xingcai, who was Lord Liu Shan's main bodyguard. It somehow got a weight off of her shoulders. It wasn't like he was a burden...okay, maybe he WAS a burden, but this was her duty. She was born to protect her lord. But it was just relaxing knowing she could take a break for a while and find other things to enjoy instead of fighting.

Xingcai actually did enjoy herself. Even though she was known to never display emotion. She finally let loose and drank! This surprised her many allies.

"Wow, my lady! You can drink just as well as your father! I am surprised!" said Jiang Wei.

"It is only because I am finally able to let go, that is all," she said with a light smile. "Let us celebrate!" Xingcai said holding a mug in the air. She knew how to tolerate alcohol and knew when to stop drinking. Just at a nice buzz.

"Xingcai, I am glad to see you happy again...your smile really is the highlight of this celebration!" Guan Ping said shyly, trying not to make eye contact.

"Hehe, that really is kind of you to say, Guan Ping. Although, I am very sorry for being so cold to you lately. I've...just been so stressed with keeping Lord Liu Shan safe that it affected my relationship with the ones closest to me," she apologized.

"All is forgiven!" Guan Ping said with a grin. This really did mean a lot to him. Seeing the girl of his dreams was having fun, letting loose, actually being nice to him. It was all that he wanted. He really didn't mind that she gave him the cold shoulder anyway, he knew she was always pressured by everyone's high expectations of her. He didn't want to put a burden on anything by asking about her attitude.

He then resumed to eating his meatbun while thinking about his childhood friend.

"Ah! Brother! I see you too are enjoying yourself. Isn' this fantastic?" Guan Suo said to Guan Ping with his cat wife Bao Sanniang wrapped around his arm.

"Yeah! It's nice seeing you not so serious, Guan Suo's brother!" Bao cheered.

"Haha, thank you..." he bashfully replied, scratching the back of his head.

"So, Brother...have you and Lady Xingcai become any...closer lately?" Suo remarked almost randomly to his brother.

"Wh-what! No! Of course not! We are merely friends just trying to strengthen ourselves. That is all!" Guan Ping denied hastily with his hands waving in front of him.

"Oh, Brother. You betray your true feelings," Guan Suo said as he patted his brother on his back.

"Yeah! If you really don't like her, why are you always blushing when you're near her! And even we all talk about her! You like her! Hehehehehe!" Bao Sanniang teased as she pointed and laughed at her brother-in-law.

Guan Ping became frustrated at the couple. Maybe they WERE right...but so what?

He sighed. "Having someone you care about...fighting for them. It is all worth it. Even if my feelings are unknown," Guan Ping confessed.

"Do not worry, Brother. I am sure she will find out someday," Guan Suo consoled.

"Thank you, Brother. That really gives me some hope."

After a tried night of partying, Guan Ping changed out of his battle clothing and proceeded to his room to rest. He fell onto the soft, kingsized bed that had royal red silk blankets and light matching canopies. He had never seen such an elegant bedroom. It felt like luxury.

Guan Ping fell asleep in no time. Considering how tired he had been from the celebration banquet.

"Guan Ping...Guan Ping..." sang the sweet voice of the woman he fancied. "Did you get buffer? Your muscles...look so toned."

Guan Ping opened his heavy eyelids only to see Xingcai in a sheer, short spaghetti-strapped nightgown. It was violet with lace flowering down the middle. It didn't cover much, seeing as how he could see blossom coloring of the tips of her C-cup breasts. Her skin seemed glowing. Like porcelain and her hair was shortly wavy. She was breath-taking.

"Xingcai, what are you doing in my bedroom!" he remarked, not knowing what to say.

"Relax, Guan Ping. Aren't you glad to see me? Like you said...in such a happy state?" she teasingly said while leaning on top of him on the soft bed.

"Of course! I am, forgive me. You just seemed to catch me off-guard," he didn't want to be known as the hesitant, little boy anymore. "You look beautiful, by the way..." Guan Ping said as he slid the strap of her nightgown down to her shoulder, revealing more of her nicely shaped orbs.

"You look handsome, as well," Xingcai complimented as she traced light circles on his tanned nipple.

"Are we really about to, my lady?" he politely asked, holding her face.

"I've missed you for so long...and I think this is the only way for us to strengthen our bond," Xingcai confessed.

"Very well, then," Guan Ping said as he suddenly pressed his hash lips onto her soft, pink lips. Xingcai was surprised by this action. Her cheeks were tainted a bright red, not before long when she started to give into his kiss. They're tongues began to dance with each other.

Guan Ping broke from the kiss and pulled down the straps of her nightgown to plant kisses on her collarbone. Xingcai moaned as he did so and held on to his tan chest for support and lost her fingers in his hair. She took a good look at him and his flustered face. He tried hard not to look directly at her by looking to the side. He couldn't bare such beauty staring at him in the face.

"You look so handsome...when you're all shy, Guan Ping."

Guan Ping blushed a little more. "You really think so? I thought that was one of my flaws."

Xingcai shook her head with laughter and kiss his rough lips. Rolling her tongue around his as if they were colliding.

This time Xingcai broke from the kiss. She took a deep breath, "I think I'm ready for this." She then slipped out of her nightgown only leaving her completely naked. Did she really sleep in this? Guan Ping thought to himself.

He was speechless. He didn't know where to stare. She wasn't muscular but you could tell she was fit by her slender arms. Her stomach was flat, but she had an hourglass figure. Her breasts looked softer than pillows, they were the perfect size, not too big and not too small. Her womanhood was hidden by a valley of trimmed hair that was soaked after barely any action. Did she really want him that bad?

"I-I am sorry my body may be a disappoint to you..." she apologized as she covered her breasts and crotch.

"What are you talking about, Xingcai? You're perfect. Every little bit of you," he said as he pulled away her arms from covering her greater assets.

She was a little bothered at the fact that he said "little" but she was flattered that he would say something so nice. Xingcai was always called beautiful; by Lord Liu Shan, by Guan Suo, by Guo Jia...but having Guan Ping say that, being the shy boy that he was, let her be assured that she really was something of a beauty.

"Thank you, Guan Ping," she said with a shy smile. "Now, can we get down to some buisness?" Xingcai asked seductively while teasing her nipples with her index fingers and sliding her hips up and down his stomach, leaving a trail of juices on his toned abs.

"Your orders, my lady," he didn't know why he was talking like he was on the battlefield, but it sort of second-nature to him.

Guan Ping resumed to "strengthening their bond" by trailing his right hand from her collarbone down her breast. He took his thumb and rolled it on to her nipple, teasingly. Xingcai gave back in moans. Guan Ping was smitten by the faces and noises she was making. Her face tainted in red and her moans were high-pitched.

Guan Ping continued to play with her perky, pink tips by pinching and twisting them in opposite directions. "Are you enjoying this, my lady?"

"Y-yes...I-I know you...will satisfy...ugh, everyone of...my needs!" Xingcai struggled to say with, out of breath.

Guan Ping proceeded to mold and knead her breasts together. He loved the feeling of them in his hands. They felt heavy, but soft. He couldn't stop. He then took a nipple into his mouth and twirled his tongue around it, while still feeling her other breast.

Xingcai was shocked at what he did. But in a good way. She never felt something so pleasurable. She let him know by panting his name, only to be interrupted by the poking of his hard member through his tights.

"Huh? I see you are getting a little excited as well. Do you want to be free?"

"Yes, please. I can't take it anymore..."

Xingcai pulled his tights down, revealing a proud and stiff member. "Ahhhh!" she fangirl screamed.

Guan Ping was confused. It sounded cheerful, but who reacts to seeing a groin like that?

"Oh, sorry, I got a little too excited. You're just, so big!" she said mesmerized by his eight inch erected member. "Just like your sword..." she trailed off, stroking it tightly.

"Agh, Xingcai, please...more."

She continued by using both hands to grip on it and stoke it back an forth, quickly. "I think I am ready for my grand entrance." She positioned herself onto his groin and straddled him. She took a deep plunge and took a deep breath. Xingcai locked eyes with Guan Ping and began to bounce in and out of him, holding on to his chest for support.

"You look so beautiful right now..." Guan Ping complimented while watching her body bounce with his eyelids half way opened.

She reacted bashfully by giggling as she still kept a rhythm to her bouncing.

"My lady...I want you...to ride me like you ride your horse on the battlefield," Guan Ping said.

"Huh?" she never knew he could talk like that. "Your orders, Guan Ping."

She accepted his request by rocking her hips in a rotating motion as fast as she could. She felt like she was in the state of euphoria.

Guan Ping loved his view. Her breasts jiggling in every direction as she rode him, her chocolate brown eyes locked in with his, and her creamy, porcelain skin sweating.

He wanted to contribute. He began to thrust his hips upward. Everything was throbbing. His heart, his head, his groin...

They rocked together in sync into the peak of their finish.

"Agh, I-I can't take it anymore!" Xingcai screamed, still riding him. "GUAN PIIIIIING!"

"Ugh, XINGCAI!" he shouted back.

They both came.

She fell on top of him, with her breasts squished onto his chest.

"That was wonderful, Guan Ping. I believe our bond is much stronger than before."

"Xingcai...I really don't deserve you."

"Yes you do!" she yelled frowning. "...and you proved it tonight."

Guan Ping softly smiled at Xingcai, but he felt something unfamiliar to her eyes. They seemed more empty and blank.

"Xingcai, what made you want to show your affection to me all of a sudden?"

End of chapter 1 ^.^ Sorry if it wasn't good. Please give me blunt and honest critique.


End file.
